1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in a vehicle body construction, and more particularly to an installation arrangement of a knee restraining or protection device for protecting the knee of vehicle occupants.
2. Description of Prior Art
In connection with vehicle safety systems for protecting vehicle occupants within a passenger compartment of a vehicle, a variety of the systems have been proposed in which a safety seat belt arrangement has been actually employed in many automotive vehicles. Such a safety seat belt arrangement uses a seat belt which prevents a vehicle occupant from being thrown forward or injured in case of an accident or collision of the vehicle. In order to attain further security of the vehicle occupants, a knee protection device has been already proposed to protect the knees of the vehicle occupants, for example, during vehicle collision. The knee protection device is usually designed to be collapsible so as to absorb the shock of the vehicle occupant's knees when the knees strike against the protection device during the vehicle collision.